1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable telephone, specifically relating to the improvement of the operability thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional portable telephone is structured to mount operating buttons, a liquid crystal display, and the like on the front of the telephone proper. For placing a call or when the unit is ringing, in the case of a portable telephone having such a structure, one has to hold the back and both sides of the telephone with one hand, while using the other hand to operate the talk button corresponding to the hook switch of a regular telephone and to pull up the antenna attached to the telephone.
When the call is finished, the antenna is pushed down and the talk button is then set to a standby status. However, operating such a portable telephone is a problem in that it requires operating it with two hands and it involves several operations. To address the problem of pushing up and down the antenna, a portable telephone has been proposed which permits automatic extension of the antenna by pushing a button, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication 4-137621.
However, the portable telephone disclosed in the above publication still suffers from the following technical problems:
The portable telephone disclosed therein calls for mounting the antenna as a s spring-loaded type, so as to permit its upward extension with respect to the telephone: pushing a load-release button projects the antenna upwards. This requires an operation of pushing the antenna down, when the call is finished and the antenna is to be retracted.
The structure disclosed above has the load-release button mounted on the front of the telephone, requiring one to operate both the talk button and the release button when placing a call, again requiring a plurality of operations by two hands similar to the above conventional portable telephone, thus, there is a need of improvement therefor.